Unnecessary Step
by CartoonCaster21
Summary: America (or more clearly, America's boss) has bombed Japan in return from the Japanese bombing Pearl Harbour. China hears what his Alley and younger brother's supposed "friend" has done and does not take it too lightly. Wasn't too sure for genre, rated T to be safe.


**Unnecessary Step**

"What the hell is your problem!?"

China was having a breakdown, screaming and thrashing all over the almost empty privet hospital lobby they were currently standing in. The other Allies were shocked by the sudden outburst, two members of the Axis standing more afar to not get caught up, their third member being treated away from the scene.

Suddenly, Japan's skin had started burning away, the identification of radiation and charred flesh and crimson iron gave everyone the immediate note that the said nation's country was being bombed.

Germany and Italy managed to get their friend into a hospital and while the Japanese nation was taken away to be treated, they called up China who had been with the other Allies and so naturally they followed when their alley dropped his phone and bolted out of the room.

Upon arrival, China attacked the German and Italian with questions and accusations, blaming them at first. Italy only cried and hid behind Germany as the tall blonde tried to handle the situation. The whole while, America had appeared uncomfortable and uncharacteristically quiet. Germany explained everything that had happened and like they had assumed, what the German explained was the cause of bombs.

Russia turned on the small TV on the wall of the lobby, the channel automatically on the news. Even though the news was in Italian, Italy translated what the news woman was saying. Sure enough, it had explained the surprise atomic bombing attack on Japan by the Americans. It was for Pearl Harbour.

Everyone looked at America who was just as bewildered as everyone else, speechless, his blood running cold.

"Japan attacked me first!" he tried to defend as the Chinese nation started shouting at him, coming dangerously close.

"And you attack him back!? What does that prove, aru?!"

"He _killed_ innocent woman and children!"

"So did _you_, aru!"

America went silent at that, just looking as China was only a foot away from him, the older nation clearly frantic with the American before him beyond end.

"Look, I…I didn't mean to! I swear it! My people wanted payback from what the Japanese did, so…so we formed a plan. I didn't mean to hurt him bad! Yes, I suggested a bomb," China's eyes widen, "_but _I _didn't _suggest an atomic bomb! Just something small, a scare, I swear this wasn't me! My boss must have–"

"I don't want to hear it, aru! It was still _you! _It was _all _you! You are America, and you bombed Japan!"

America once again went speechless. He hadn't meant for it to go this far, he hadn't meant to hurt his friend, he hadn't meant to launch a powerful bomb. He hadn't meant it, he hadn't meant it…he didn't. He was so caught up in his thoughts of how furious his boss had been that he didn't see China lunge at him. If it weren't for Russia, America would have been smacked right upside the head from a wok.

"Let me go, aru!" China screamed as the Russian held him back with almost no effort. He was strong, and so it was unsettling to see Russia slightly struggle to keep the Chinese nation in grasp.

"China, calm down," France whispered, but it proved to only fuel the elder nation more.

"Calm down? _Calm down! _I will _not _calm down, aru!" the flailing nation glared daggers at America, his coffee-coloured eyes seeming to go as red as the _duangua _he was wearing. "You want to start another war!? I won't have this roll off my back, aru! You always have to start fights, don't you!?"

"I did it to _end _the war!" America snapped.

"It will be the end of you!" Attempting to jump forward, only to once again be pulled back by Russia causing the sudden motion for China to loose grip on his wok, the kitchen item crashing to the tiled floor.

"Please…no more fighting," Italy squeaked, shrinking more behind Germany the louder the screams got.

England then got involved, taking America's wrist and pulling him slightly behind him in a protective manner, "Are you threatening him?" The Englishman stared coldly towards the writhing Chinese before him. The two still hadn't been very kind towards the other, not since the Opium Wars and rights over Hong Kong.

"That's no concern to you, aru!" China snapped, then rolling his shoulder, still trying to escape the Russian's hold vainly. "Let me go!"

"Listen here, you go after America, I will come after you."

"You're going to side with him!? Even after what he did, aru?"

"Japan bombed Pearl Harbour, git!"

"And how did you feel!?"

England said nothing, thinking back to how he felt when America had suddenly cried out and collapsed. He had felt worried, concerned and…angry with Japan. He had confronted the Japanese nation, Germany being the one who had stopped it from going any further than a warning. But America had not been as hurt as Japan was now.

China slide to the floor in defeat, finally having tired himself out with the constant thrashing and screaming. Russia let his neighbour fall through his arms to his feet where he crumpled, truly looking like the old man he was. He brought his small hands up to cover his face, crying into them with silent sobs that shook his shoulders.

The empty lobby fell silent only with China's muffled tears, Italy's troubled whimpers and the Italian woman on the TV still repeating the events on the earlier evening.

"How did you feel…" China whispered, trying to breathe, "when your little brother was hurt, aru?"

England blinked, looking over to America whose face was twisted in guilt and confusion.

"I…I was worried…and angry."

China's hands fell into his lap, his long hair falling over his face as he hung his head, trying to catch air. "Yes…" The broken nation looked up, tears seeming to endlessly fall down his cheeks, "He is my baby brother…and he was hurt…by someone I thought wouldn't hurt him…"

"I didn't mean to." It was all America felt like he should say. That along with Japan had started it.

China just nodded, one in a way a parent would when they couldn't get through to their child. That pained America for it meant he wasn't forgiven.

"So you've said, aru." The county sniffed, looking over to where the TV hung, watching as once again the woman spoke, now them showing clips they were able to get of Japan. Or it was said to be Japan but looked like a charred, burnt wasteland. "…Japan…Kiku,"

America also watched the screen. His boss had some explaining to do…no matter how ineffective that would be. Their bosses always pulled the strings.

"L-look, I'll apologize to Japan. I'll help with the damage. I'll–"

"_No_…" China peeked up from behind his bangs sadly, tears still lingering. "America…it would be best you give Japan his space."

That meaning as in "I don't want you within ten blocks of my little brother, aru" and that made the guilt rise.

"Oh…right, yeah, sure."

A nurse suddenly seemed to rush in, than freezing in her tracks at the scene before her. She shifted uncomfortably with everyone looking her way. Nervously, she began speaking, not comprehending only Italy understood her.

"_Grazie_," Italy said. The nurse simply nodded than hurried out of the small lobby.

"What did she say, aru?"

"She said the wounds are'a being treated. Japan is in'a surgery right'a now and they'a believe he'a will be fine. She said she'a will come back for'a family visitors only for tonight."

China nodded and stood himself up, looking very worn and tired. Awkwardly, the other nations decided it would be best for them to make their leave as they were unneeded. The remaining Allies left at that, saying their 'sorry's' with nothing more than a nod from the Chinese nation.

Outside of the hospital, America winced as the pain from Pearl Harbour was felt, now with guilt on his shoulders from what "he'd" done.

"I didn't mean to,"

**A/N: I've got this feeling that China didn't take the news so well that his fellow Allie bombed his younger brother. Then again, who would? So I see him in a violent reaction. **

**I want to say I mean no offence to any Americans or Japanese citizens. This is **_**Hetalia**_**, a world-wide anime and based off've real history. **

**But I do have this headcanon that most a the nations' "wrong doings" was their bosses' faults. It does appear as though their bosses get more say than the actual country's personification. **

**I own nothing.**

**Please review if you liked, it's much appreciated :)**


End file.
